un fuego llamado amor 2
by noroxia
Summary: acá por fin la continuación de la primera, disculpen si me demoré mucho, es que mi trabajo no me deja demasiado tiempo libre, espero me entiendan, bueno espero les guste y déjenme saber si quieren que escriba una historia con #Tom, #Hekapoo y #Higgs para saber que fue de ellos jeje, bueno sin más que decirles va... Habían pasado un par de meses desde que #Marco...


Un fuego llamado amor 2

Habían pasado un par de meses desde que Marco se había ido del castillo y pese a que lamentaban la partida del chico los padres de Star y sobre todo ella, pero la vida seguía y debían continuar cada quien con lo suyo, Star continuaba saliendo con Tom, pero, aunque lo quería no era lo suficiente además antes ella ya había dejado en claro que en su corazón continuaban aun sentimientos por el muchacho, sin embargo se resignó al menos tenía a su lado a Tom que no era para nada mal novio es más él la confortó las semanas siguientes a la que Marco se fue del castillo.

Una tarde ellos estaban en la habitación de ella, cuando a Tom algo aburrido y viendo que Star estaba hace algún tiempo distante de él, este le pregunta:

-Star te noto algo distante, que te pasa, estas aburrida de mí?-

-no, para nada, no me tienes aburrida, qué te hace pensar eso?- ella lo dijo poco convencida de su respuesta

-es que hace tiempo que salimos y te veo apagada, poco cariñosa conmigo y eso que yo soy muy frío, qué sucede?- le replica el chico

-nada- responda y luego agrega -es que estoy… algo aburrida de salir a los mismos lados de siempre en nuestras citas-

Tom no se convenció mucho de la respuesta de Star, él sospechaba que algo raro le pasaba, sin embargo, no quiso ahondar mucho en el asunto, pero él intuía que tenía que ver con Marco y que muy en el fondo ella lo extrañaba y que lo más probable es que lo amara aun, en todo caso su corazonada no lo detuvo a decirle lo siguiente a Star

-Star, ya es fin de semana, quieres salir a algún lado?- mientras la miraba

Star lo mira y le dice:

-sí, pero ya estoy algo aburrida de ir a los mismos lados, que tal si salimos a alguna dimensión como para variar digo yo…-

-sí, me parece una buena idea, que tal si tomas tus tijeras y abres un portal al azar para hacerlo más divertido, qué te parece-

-suena divertido, jejejeje- replica un poco más alegre

Los dos esperaron hasta que se metiera el sol y ya casi anocheciendo Star se venda los ojos y abre una dimensión sin saber cuál, ambos se divirtieron mucho y, de hecho, a los dos les gustó esa modalidad para las citas, era una sorpresa no saber a dónde terminarían. Una de esas tantas citas y abriendo un portal sin saber a dónde llevaría ambos cruzaron y del otro lado estaba el barrio donde vivió con Marco de hecho estaba a solo un par de cuadras de la casa de los padres de Marco, comenzaron a caminar, muchos recuerdos vinieron a ella, fue para su mente una nostalgia brutal, apenas si había podido lograr aceptar que Marco se había ido de su lado, ella bajó su mirada con un dejo de desolación, ella caminaba cabizbaja mirando al piso, Tom que la notó así, le pregunta:

-Star, estás bien?, te estás aburriendo del lugar, si quieres nos vamos-

Ella lo escuchó, pero sólo respondió:

-no, no Tom, no me estoy aburriendo y no, no quiero irme- ella súbitamente sube su cara y mirando a Tom le dice -vamos a comer pizza, hay una pizzería excelente donde comprábamos con Marco…-

Al decir eso tapó su boca se sonrojó y no dijo nada más, guio al muchacho hasta el local; comieron y la pasaron de maravillas al poco tiempo ambos terminaron la cita y cada cual se fue hasta su casa

Esa misma noche Star estando en su cama no pudo dormir, no pudo porque su mente revivía recuerdos de cuando estaba con Marco, desde que lo conoció, el baile de la luna roja, cuando fueron al concierto de "love sentence", cuando se besaron en la cabina fotográfica, todo los maravillosos momentos, hasta que lamentablemente él se fue, se daba muchas vueltas en la cama y el insomnio no le pegar los ojos, simplemente no pudo dormir hasta altas horas de la madrugada cuando ya por el cansancio se quedó profundamente dormida.

La mañana siguiente Star se levantó algo cansada ya que no descansó correctamente por tanto pensar, fue desayunó y por la tarde de ese día ella fue hasta el jardín del castillo a relajarse, pero estaba algo nostálgica, pensaba en Marco en eso llega la madre de Star y la ve pensativa; se acerca y le dice:

-hija te noto algo triste, qué te pasa?-

Ella se queda un rato en silencio y tras eso le dice:

-nada mamá, es solo que…, no sé, estoy algo nostálgica, es que anoche salí con Tom y fui al reino de la tierra y terminé justo en la calle en donde vivía con Marco…-

-Es por Marco?, hija yo también sentí su partida, no creas que me alegré cuando se fue, además era tu mejor amigo, el único que te recibió en el reino de la tierra, pero lamentablemente se fue y no hay nada que hacer- le replica sintiéndose algo triste por ella

Star escuchaba atenta las palabras de la madre y no le quedó de otra que aceptar la realidad que estaba pasando en ese instante, ella suspiró sin sentirse mejor por lo que le había dicho la mamá, pero al menos alguien la entendía.

Por otro lado, Marco estaba pensando justamente en Star en sus buenos momentos que pasaron juntos, desde que se conocieron había una química especial entre ellos, se llevaban bien y la extrañaba pese a que estaba con Hekapoo que la quería mucho, pero no era lo mismo que con Star, no sentía la misma "emoción o conexión", estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto recibe una llamada de Hekapoo estaba alterada, ella llamaba desde otra dimensión contándole sobre un monstruo que debían encerrar a lo que él sin dudarlo toma sus cosas y va.

Al llegar ve tirada en el piso a Hekapoo herida atacada por una cosa que no pudo ver de inmediato ya que se encontraba lejos desde donde se encontraban, sin embargo, tomó a la chica y se la llevó al su castillo para ponerla a salvo y acto seguido volvió a ver de qué se trataba; fue así que comenzó lo que sería un puñado de dolores de cabeza no solo para él, sino que también para otros que tomarían parte en ésta pelea que se avecinaba.

Llegaba otro fin de semana y como era de costumbre la chica tomó sus tijeras y abrió un portal al azar y cruzaron esperando pasar una grata velada, pero al entrar a la dimensión donde iba a ser la cita vio que los edificios estaban algo destruidos, había fuego y humo en varias partes, ninguno de los dos reconoció el lugar, Star preocupada sacó su varita porsiacaso ya que no tenía idea qué rayos estaba pasando, Tom también se preparaba; en el ambiente había un silencio incómodo y extraño:

-por qué no hay gente?- se preguntaba en voz alta

-no sé, pero esto no tiene buena pinta- le responde Tom

Los dos caminaban a paso lento por entremedio de los escombros, el chico le dice a Star si mejor se van de ese lugar y buscan otra dimensión para hacer su cita a lo que ella responde:

-no, no me quiero ir, hace bastante rato que no tengo algo de acción, si las cosas se ponen feas nos vamos, que te parece?- le dice la chica mientras se sonreía

-mmm, me parece…- replica con seguridad el chico

Ninguno de los dos se imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de pasar; seguían caminando cuando de pronto un gran estruendo como si de una explosión se tratara vino de una zona cerca de donde ellos estaban un gran brillo iluminó todo el cielo y de entre ese fulgor se vislumbró la silueta de Marco montando su ciclodragón que venía acercándose a toda velocidad como arrancando de algo, desde arriba el miró de casualidad hacia abajo y vio a Tom y a Star y al verlos se queda extrañado que ellos estuvieran ahí, por su parte Star al verlo se sintió algo emocionada, alegre, pero al mismo tiempo un montón de sentimientos encontrados se mezclaban en su interior, pero más que nada a ella le tomaron unas ganas de ir a abrazarlo y hablar con él, pero era obvio no se podía él estaba ocupado por lo que pudo ver.

El chico bajó hasta donde estaban ellos ya que sabía que si los dejaba solos allí correrían un gran peligro, rápidamente los hizo subirse a nachos y se fueron, no pudieron preguntarle nada, ellos por pura impresión subieron y él los llevó hasta un lugar seguro en el cual podrían ponerse a salvo, una vez que estuvieron a cubierto los saludó a ambos, primero a Tom:

-hola tom, cómo estás?-

Tom lo miró, pero como que, no queriendo, como disimulando que no le caía muy bien aún, sin embargo, lo hizo, pero de mala manera:

-hola, bien y tú?, tiempo que no te veía…-

Y luego pasó a saludar de forma tímida a Star

-hola, como estás, Star…-

Ella no le respondió de forma inmediata, pero tras un momento la chica le habló y le dijo:

-…bien, gracias…- poniéndose un poco roja mientras acariciaba su cabello

Ella tenía muchas ganas de abrazarlo y de preguntarle tantas cosas, pero en lugar de eso se limitó a decirle solo eso mientras tenía la cabeza agachada mirando al suelo, Tom después de ese saludo tan tímido que ambos se dieron pregunta:

-qué rayos pasó aquí? -

Marco cambia su semblante de cara y tomando aire les comienza a contar:

-este sitio fue destruido por un ser poderoso que estuvo encerrado en una dimensión cárcel; esto comenzó así, Hekapoo y yo que estuvimos encerrando monstruos de diferentes dimensiones nos encontrábamos haciendo un buen trabajo, pero un día nos enteramos que un ser muy poderoso se escapó de una prisión mágica en donde tienen a todos los seres más inmundos encerrados por los milenios ese lugar se llama "el Tártaro", no se sabe cómo, pero escapó-

Star interrumpe y le pregunta que quién era o qué es esa criatura a lo que él responde de forma cortante

-no sabemos, ni siquiera Hekapoo sabe qué tipo de monstruo es, suponemos que es algún ser antiguo desterrado, pero lo único que estamos seguro es de sus planes que es destruir todas las dimensiones y reformarlas a su antojo; ya ha destruido tres y con ésta serían cuatro, primero entra mata a todo aquel que se le atraviese y luego destruye todo y lo deja así, supongo que es para volver y reconstruir a su capricho-

Ambos Tom y Star escuchan atentos a cada palabra que salió de su boca y sorprendidos se miran y tras un silencio Star le dice:

-y no hay alguna forma de volver a encerrarlo?-

Marco la mira y responde:

-la única forma de detenerlo que tenemos hasta ahora es tratar de devolverlo a la prisión, llegar ahí es fácil, con unas tijeras lo haces, pero el problema es someter a ese monstruo-

A lo que replica:

-qué poderes tiene?-

Marco responde de forma rápida:

-puede golpear y destruir una muralla con una mano, fuerza sobrehumana, tiene tijeras interdimensionales que sospechamos se robó de algún lado para escapar y puede volar también-

-qué aspecto tiene, cuál es su nombre y tiene algún punto débil?- interrumpiendo pregunta Tom

-su nombre es "Chernobog" y su aspecto es el de un hombre fornido, musculado con cara de macho cabrío que la cual sus ojos revelan una rabia intensa y también tiene alas y patas de toro, de hecho su aspecto es muy similar a Lekmet, pero no es bueno y noble como él era y no, no tiene punto débil, no, que nosotros sepamos…-

-Chernobog?- se pregunta el Tom -hmmm…, me suena ese nombre…- tras tratar de acordarse un rato finalmente se acuerda de algo y dice en voz alta a los demás

-ya sé quién es él, es un dios de la destrucción, lo sé porque estuvo en el inframundo trabajando para mis padres, pero lo expulsamos al tártaro porque quiso apoderarse del reino y tomar la corona para él, les costó muchísimo expulsarlo, es realmente feroz, es más peligroso que cuando peleamos contra Meteora si me permiten decirlo- dice con cara preocupada

-enserio?- dice Star y luego agrega -pero han tratado de hablar con él?-

-hablar?, ja!, la primera vez que intenté sólo a acercarme me atacó, me golpeó con una fuerza descomunal, por poco y me mata; nada ni nadie puede razonar con esa cosa-

Star y Tom se miraron y ofrecieron su ayuda, unirse a él y derrotarlo.

Star miraba mucho a Marco y aparte de unirse a él para detener al monstruo lo hizo para estar cerca

-me encanta estar junto a él, lo extrañaba mucho- pensaba

-bien chicos, si están seguros de unirse nos reuniremos con Hekapoo a planear nuestros siguientes pasos y poder derrotarlo…-

Marco abrió un portal y se reunieron con Hekapoo, al verse Marco la besó y abrazó, Star miraba de una forma celosa aquél saludo tan tierno que se dieron, tras eso Hekapoo saludó a Tom y a la princesa Star:

-cómo está princesa Star, que bueno que se nos unió para tratar de encerrar a "Chernobog" averigüé que este monstruo era una antigua deidad de la destrucción que fue encerrado en el tártaro por ser malvado y tratar de eliminar a otras deidades y quedarse con todo.

-cómo sabes a qué dimensión va?- le pregunta Tom a Hekapoo a lo que ella responde

-sabemos a dónde va porque Omnitraxus Prime nos ha ayudado, pero aparte de eso él no puede hacer más, ya que si se mete, podría cambiar el curso natural de las cosas y eso estaría en contra de las leyes universales-

-cómo demonios podremos detener a esa cosa?- se pregunta Star en voz alta

Todos se quedan pensando un momento y tras analizarlo un rato a Marco se le ocurre algo y le dice a Hekapoo

-Hekapoo, amor, puedes hacer una espada interdimensional, quiero decir quisiera una espada que pueda abrir portales, pero que también me sirva para el combate, puedes?- le pregunta Marco

La chica se lo queda viendo un momento y tras pensarlo un rato finalmente responde:

-mmm, nunca lo he hecho, pero supongo que es posible, lo que sí, me tardaré un par de horas, dame dos, por lo menos-

El chico emocionado la mira y le dice:

-que genial, que bueno que puedes hacerla, pero para apresurar el tiempo alguno de nosotros te puede ayudar?-

-la verdad no, pero si quieren pueden hacer guardia mientras esté haciendo la espada, necesitaré estar concentrada y no quiero que nadie me moleste, ni siquiera tú Marco…- le dice mientras lo mira seriamente

-jajajajaja, es broma, claro que me puedes hablar, pero sólo si es muy urgente, bueno nos vemos dentro de dos días- la chica se fue a su forja y cerró las puertas

Mientras Hekapoo trabajaba el celular de Star le comenzó a vibrar, era su madre que la llamaba desesperada desde el reino de Mewni.

-…hija, hija, donde estás?..., algo grave está pasando en el reino, un monstruo está atacando el…, vente de inmediato…- se corta la transmisión de repente

Star de inmediato sospechó que era ese ser que llegó a su dimensión, ella se levantó de inmediato y abrió un portal para ir en ayuda de su madre, Marco al ver que ella se levanta de forma rápida le dice:

-Star, que te sucede?, a donde vas?-

-esa cosa creo que entró a mi dimensión y está atacando el reino…-

-Star espera, iré contigo, no puedo dejarte sola frente a esa cosa- le dice el chico

Ella al oír que él se preocupaba por ella se emociona un poco, pero sin demostrarlo

Marco llama a su ciclodragón con un silbido y lo monta él y Star abren un portal, pero antes de partir, Tom los mira y les dice:

-se van? Y yo qué?-

-cierto, dile a Hekapoo que estaremos en la dimensión de Star; que cuando termine nos vaya a ver- al terminar esa oración abren el portal y van sin más.

Al entrar a su reino, Star ve la estela de destrucción que iba dejando el monstruo, los mewmanos corrían por su vida, fuego y escombros por todas partes, de lejos comienza a visualizar el castillo que estaba a medio en ruinas y medio en fuego, estaban los soldados del reino peleando y cubriendo a la reina y el rey de Mewni , ellos se acercan a toda velocidad a buscarlos o tratar de hacer algo cuanto menos, desde arriba miran que todos los soldados del reino se tiran encima de Chernobog a atacar, son muchos, que con sables y lanzas arremeten en contra de él, lo cubren, pero en menos de un segundo se ve como el monstruo los levanta a todos juntos; es como un sembradío de cuerpos, por todas partes, cada soldado que se acercaba de un solo golpe lo mataba.

-mis padres!, Marco acércame a ellos, quiero salvarlos- le dice desesperada Star mientras ve como el ser se acerca peligrosamente a donde ellos

Los dos se acercan bastante y les dicen a los reyes que se suban al ciclodragón y al hacerlo manda a Nachos a ponerlos en resguardo y quedan ellos justo en la mira de Chernobog. El ser golpea el piso con gran ira y lo hace tan fuerte que provoca un agrietamiento bajo sus pies y éste corre tan rápido que alcanza a los chicos Star y Marco y caen en una especie de calabozo

-Star!- grita el chico tirándose encima de ella para evitar que le cayeran rocas y escombros que se produjeron por el derrumbe, ambos se ponen a salvo; la chica saca su celular y con eso se comenzaron a iluminar en la oscura celda

-vaya, mi madre nunca me habló de éste lugar, habrá alguna salida de aquí?…- dijo mientras miraba el entorno

-sí, si lo construyeron como tal tiene que haber una salida, ya sé saldremos con las tijeras- dice Marco, pero se da cuenta que las perdió en el derrumbe y no tenía idea de donde estaban -creo que perdí las tijeras, pero en medio de la oscuridad vio una puerta de madera y acero- trataré de abrirla- agregó

El muchacho trató de abrir con todas sus fuerzas, pero se había atorado con el peso de los escombros y no se movía ni un centímetro

-a ver déjame usar mi magia- dijo Star

trató de abrirla, pero se dio cuenta que no pudo usarla ya que ese calabozo estaba hecho para que no se pudiese usar ninguna clase de magia

-hug!, mi mamá le debió haber puesto un hechizo anti magia para evitar que los que capturasen no se escaparan, buena movida!- digo con cara de pensar en alguna cosa, de pronto se le ocurrió algo y dijo:

-espérame, marcaré a Tom, a ver si nos saca de acá, no puede ser, no tengo señal, tendremos que quedarnos acá hasta que alguien nos rescate- dijo algo decepcionada Star.

Arriba, se liberaba una batalla, ya que Hekapoo llegó con la espada lista para que Marco peleara, pero al no ver a Marco por ningún lado ella misma atacó con la espada que hizo, con un filo endemoniado y con la capacidad de abrir portales, atacaba abriendo portales de un lado para otro dando espadazos cada vez que podía, Tom viéndola que peleaba sola quiso ir a ayudar

-Hekapoo, déjame ayudarte!- gritó

Ella sólo apartó la concentración un segundo cuando él la llamó por su nombre y eso fue suficiente para que el monstruo la tomara de uno de sus cuernos y la mandara a volar en contra de un muro del castillo, Tom se acercó a ayudarla, la levantó, pero ella se molestó

-no me distraigas!- le dice enojada y empujándolo a un lado – si quieres ayudar ve y busca a Star y Marco, ahora déjame-

Ella levantó la espada y fue a atacar de nuevo, Tom por su parte hizo caso y comenzó a llamar a Star, pero sus llamadas no eran contestadas, pero como había visto por donde habían caído entró al castillo en medio de las ruinas para ver si alguien lo ayudaba a encontrarlos; a lo lejos escucha en medio de gritos de batalla que se oían desde afuera a alguien pedir ayuda:

-…escucho a alguien…- pensó

-ayuda!- escuchó de nuevo y Tom fue hasta de dónde provenía el grito, al acercarse y mirar mejor vio a una muchacha en el suelo que estaba sujetando su brazo que se veía fracturado junto con su pierna que parecía lastimada, ya que estaba sangrando, la chica en cuestión era Higgs la joven escudera, él al verla fue a ayudarla

-ha, gracias, tú eres el novio de la princesa Star- le dice mientras con la ayuda de Tom se pone de pie

-sí, yo soy- el chico le hizo un vendaje improvisado a su pierna para detener su sangrado y un cabestrillo también sencillo para su brazo, el chico le pregunta que por qué está así, a lo que ella responde

-cuando llegó esa bestia todos los caballeros salieron a defender el reino, Sir Stabby y yo estábamos dentro del castillo oímos un gran estruendo, gente peleando contra esa cosa, pero nos quedamos a proteger a los reyes, pero ese monstruo pudo más, cuando estuvo cerca de entrar llamamos a los refuerzos para que pelearan, nos unimos a la batalla, pero…- suspira

-pero qué?- dice Tom

-pero Sir Stabby fue masacrado a golpes lo mató le molió la cara, ese maldito es una verdadera bestia; cuando lo vi matar así a Sir Stabby no aguanté y fui a atacarlo, pero me agarró de un brazo y me azotó contra el piso y luego me lanzó con una fuerza descomunal contra un ventanal, fue ahí donde me herí la pierna y me fracturó mi brazo- dice Higgs con voz de dolor

-y que hará el reino ahora?, sin guardias?- pregunta Tom

A la lejanía se oían portales abriéndose y gritos de batalla

-escuchas esos gritos?- dice Higgs, -esos son refuerzos!- agrega

A fuera se venían muchos caballeros de otras dimensiones, caballos, incluso el rey Pony Head mandó a varios guerreros y comandantes, la batalla se veía seria. Tom vio desde el castillo el poderío militar que se juntó para derrotar a Chernobog.

-esto se ve serio, esa cosa es muy fuerte…- dice Tom mientras mira la gran batalla que se armaría

-sí, por eso es que vinieron los demás, porque si destruye este reino obviamente pasará a los otros y arrasará con todo- dice Higgs.

-por sierto, Higgs, vi que cuando se abrió una grieta grande Star y Marco cayeron a no sé dónde, pero es debajo del castillo, quiero sacarlos de ese lugar, pero no sé cómo llegar allí, me puedes ayudar?- le pregunta Tom

-claro!, ese lugar al que cayeron es un calabozo para los detenidos mágicos del reino, pero hace tiempo que no voy, sólo baja al sótano y busca la puerta más pequeña que encuentres, entras allí y se separará en dos puertas más, son bien gruesas de madera muy oscura y así trata de buscarlos, suerte- el chico le dio las gracias y se dirigió rápidamente hasta allá.

Mientras tanto afuera era un verdadero caos, los ejércitos que se habían reunido estaban alrededor de la temible bestia listos para atacar, cuando se vio rodeado el ser simplemente agitó sus alas y voló, fue ahí cuando lo embistieron con todo lo que tenían

Mientras tanto ellos estando ahí encerrados en aquél lugar en el cual llegaron por el ataque del monstruo y viendo que no podrían escapar si no era con ayuda, ya que Star perdió la varita y Marco su espada y tijera, además de que viendo que no tenían escapatoria ellos inevitablemente comienzan a hablar:

-Marco, tengo que decirte…, más bien he querido decirte algo desde hace un tiempo…-

Ella le dice eso mientras él mira todo a su alrededor para ver si es que había alguna salida y le dice sin mirarla a la cara:

-qué es Star, que me quieres decir-

Ella lo mira estando sentada en una pila escombros y le dice:

-Marco, yo creo que…-

-Tú crees qué- le responde el chico

-creo que aun te quiero…, más bien te amo…-

Marco queda impactado ante lo que estaba escuchando, pero a la vez se molesta un poco, tras un incómodo silencio en la mira y le dice:

-Star, me estas tomando el pelo acaso?, estuve en tu castillo mirando como eras feliz con Tom, viendo cómo eran felices mientras yo…, - suspirando agrega- quiero decir mi corazón se destrozaba en un millón de partes, ¿tienes una idea de cuantas noches lloré por ti?, no me salgas con eso de que me amas…-

Star lo escuchó, escuchó cada palabra y él tenía razón, ella por despecho al estar con Jackie se juntó con Tom, tras un momento ella dice con su cara mirando al suelo:

-…te seré sincera te he extrañado mucho Marco, como no tienes una idea, ese día que te decidiste ir del castillo me sentí como la peor chica del mundo, te lloré Marco, te lloré a mares, lamento mucho si me tardé mucho en decírtelo…- le dice algo triste

De sus mejillas comenzaron a rodar lágrimas que cayeron al suelo, en un principio ella lloró en forma silenciosa, pero después comenzó a sollozar de forma un poco más fuerte, él al principio no la tomó mucho en cuenta.

-son solo lágrimas de cocodrilo…, pero yo también la extrañé muchísimo…- pensó, pero tras ver que la chica seguía, él finalmente se acercó, se sentó al lado de ella y quiso disculparse

-…creo que fui muy duro contigo, discúlpame porfa…-

la chica lo abrazó poniendo su cara en su pecho y secándose los ojos ahí, él la dejó y tras un momento le respondió abrazándola dulcemente ambos se quedan así juntos en un abrazo que no parecía tener fin

-Marco no me dejes por favor, te amo- le dice entre sollozos que emanan de ella y se escuchan ahogados estando apoyada en él.

Marco pensaba, pero él mismo se tuvo que sincerar y es que él también la echó de menos y es que todo lo que vivieron y lo que empezó como una hermosa amistad lentamente se convirtió en amor.

-sabes…, desde que he estado con Hekapoo tampoco te he podido sacar de mi mente, a ella la quiero, pero…-

-pero qué…?- interrumpe la chica

-pero contigo viví cosas muy distintas, desde ayudarte con los monstruos que te querían atacar, ir a la escuela, hasta tan solo vivir y hacer cosas cotidianas, nadie me había acompañado tanto- se da vuelta y le levanta la cara y se quedan mirando, los ojos de ambos brillaban, pese a que estaban encerrados en un sótano del catillo y que la amenaza seguía afuera, ni siquiera eso pudo no sacar sus sentimientos del uno del otro.

Star se tira a los brazos de Marco abrazándolo muy fuerte, tanto que parecía que quería fundirse con él, por su parte el chico también la abrazó, como si no hubiera un mañana y besó su cabeza, su cabello rubio que extrañaba, permaneciendo lo más que pudieron en esa forma

-por favor, dame una oportunidad, quiero probarte que te quiero, que me equivoqué-

Marco se queda pensando y le dice a Star:

-sí, pero tú y Tom?- pregunta

-Tom…, lo dejaré, lo dejaré por ti- responde rápidamente

-lo dices muy a la ligera, como si no lo quisieses- le dice el chico

-no es que no lo quiera, pero para serte sincera él solo fue mi despecho hacía ti, pero amor como tal no lo siento, no se lo va a tomar muy bien supongo, pero muy en el fondo siento que él sabe que lo nuestro se va a acabar…- suspira diciendo eso

-está bien-

-Y tú y Hekapoo?- pregunta la chica

-hmmm, no lo sé, últimamente nuestra relación también se ha estado enfriando un poco, ella solo piensa en detener monstruos, ya ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que nos besamos o hicimos el…-

-el qué?...- pregunta Star

-…nada, nada, pero creo que terminaré con ella, espero se lo tome bien- dice mientras se rasca la cabeza

Luego los dos se quedan en silencio, Star pone su mano encima de la de él ellos cruzan la mirada a penas iluminada por el brillo de sus celulares y lentamente comienzan a acercarse y cerrando los ojos juntan sus labios comenzando así el tierno acto de besarse, abrazándose y acariciándose cada vez más juntos, cada vez más cerca, sus cuerpos se juntaron tanto que no había ningún espacio entre ellos, así estuvieron un buen rato, sintiendo sus alientos del uno del otro, Star estaba en las nubes con ese beso tan apasionado; continuaron así por un buen rato, inclusive parecía que se hubieran olvidado de la amenaza que estaba sobre ellos, nada importaba en ese momento, siguieron así hasta que escuchan una fuerte explosión que parecía venir desde afuera y era Tom que finalmente logra entrar al calabozo hecho escombros y al llegar a la cámara en donde permanecían encerrados los ve, pero no le agradó lo que miró, los ve abrasados él acariciándola más de lo debido y al observar que están compartiendo el calor de sus cuerpos de esa manera tan cercana le entró a su cuerpo un escalofríos, pero más que nada eso fue una especie de anuncio, un estremecimiento de lo que se venía para él y su relación con Star

-chicos, ya estoy aquí, síganme- les dice mientras se hace el desentendido con lo que vio, como si nunca hubiese pasado -vamos-.

-afuera hay una batalla, llegaron refuerzos de otros reinos…-

al terminar de decir eso se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la salida, ellos y sobre todo Star se sintió avergonzada por lo que lamentablemente vio Tom, ellos lo siguieron en silencio; una vez llegaron afuera de inmediato escucharon el gran barullo de los soldados peleando, los tres sin dudarlo se unieron a los ejércitos, Star se transformó en la mariposa dorada sacando sus seis brazos y sus alas brillantes poniéndose a volar, Marco llamó a Nachos que llegó de inmediato al campo de batalla subiéndose en el acto y junto con Star se pusieron a sobrevolar al monstruo, por otro lado Tom se iba a poner a volar para también poder hacer algo en el combate, pero justo antes de que él pudiera hacerlo alguien lo llama.

-hey, cuernudo!- lo llama Higgs

El chico mira y la chica le tenía un "Guerricornio" y una armadura de acero con escudo y espada lo mejor que tenía el reino

-gracias!- le dice con los ojos brillantes

-de nada, es mi agradecimiento por ayudarme antes, ahora ponte la armadura súbete y ve al campo!- al decir eso le da una nalgada por encima de su ropa, el chico se pone rojo y ella le sonríe

Tom se hizo cargo por la parte baja del ataque así que rápidamente agrupó a un par de demonios guerreros que invocó desde el inframundo que fueron a ayudarle que eran de su dominio y los ordenó para que se formaran y atacaran de forma ordenada.

Por otra parte, mientras ellos sobrevolaban sin saber qué movimiento haría, Chernobog solo miraba, inamovible desde su posición esperando una buena oportunidad, el ambiente estaba muy tenso, todos esperaban lo peor y en cierta manera tenían razón; todos concentraron la mirada sobre el ser que despedía de sus fosas nasales vapor, como un toro furioso.

Finalmente pasó lo que tenía que pasar, comenzó la batalla y además de una forma única, tras todos haber estado concentrados, viene a todo galope Tom y eso hizo que el ser corriera, fue así como todos comenzaron a atacar, dando espadazos o sablazos, cada cual pasara cerca, claro que ninguno pudo si quiera tocarlo.

Tras hacer esos ataques por tierra se pone a volar y en lo alto volando como un águila le da empujones y trompadas a los peleadores del reino de Pony Head, no le costó nada deshacerse de todos, Star que trataba de derribarlo con la mejor magia que tenía a su disposición no le pudo hacer nada e incluso usó a su araña que se la pasó a Marco el cual la montó sobre nacho e iba disparándole, por su parte Hekapoo seguía abriendo portales de aquí para allá, se le había ocurrido cortarle las alas con la espada, pero se dio cuenta que era prácticamente imposible, sentía que era como cortar acero puro.

Star hace otro acercamiento tirándole otras ofensivas mágicas, se acercó tanto que Chernobog aprovechó eso y en pleno vuelo le da un puñetazo fuerte en su estómago a Star, fue tan fuerte que perdió la conciencia y luego agarra a la chica de un brazo tal como lo haría con un muñeco de trapo y con su otra mano la empuñó para golpearla, pero antes de poder hacerlo Marco corta el ataque

-no te atrevas a golpear a mi Staaar!- le grita Marco a Chernobog.

El monstruo la suelta dejándola caer al vacío y antes de que pudiera pegar contra el piso, la alcanza a agarrar Hekapoo, dejándola suavemente en la tierra.

acto seguido le entierra un arpón en el brazo con una cadena; antes que pudiera hacerle algo a la chica, él lo tira hacia abajo y dejándolo caer al suelo sujetándolo fuertemente, Tom vio ese agarre como una oportunidad para hacer algo y le dice gritándole a Marco:

-mantenlo sujeto!, y corre cuando yo esté cerca!-

Y eso hizo lo mantuvo lo más que pudo y cuando finalmente llegó Tom le prendió fuego tratando de incendiarlo, ese no era un fuego común, era un fuego del inframundo, se podía sentir el intenso calor a varios metros a la redonda.

-espero te quemes maldito imbécil!- le gritaba mientras seguía tirándole fuego con sus manos

Se hizo una hoguera grande y de llamas tan altas y tan brillantes que apenas si se podía ver si es que acaso el monstruo se quemaba o qué, en todo caso Tom estaba cansadísimo, utilizó mucha energía haciendo eso, estaba tan cansado que se arrodilló jadeando, transpirado y tomando aire, pensando que quizá le había hecho algún daño, todos miraban el fuego, escuchando atentamente si el monstruo gritaba o algo, pero no escuchaban nada, estaban tensos, Marco no se había convencido de que hubiera muerto o si quiera algún rasguño, pero al no ver ninguna respuesta Tom finalmente se levantó ya un poco descansado y dijo:

-creo que al fin…, creo que ya debe estar…-

No alcanzó de terminar de decir esa frase cuando desde el mismísimo fuego salió Chernobog volando muy rápido y furioso hasta donde estaba Tom y lo golpeó en la cara, dándole un puñetazo tan fuerte que le voló los dientes, con la misma fuerza le rompió uno de sus cuernos y lo hizo rodar muchos metros hasta que chocó contra una pared del castillo, los demás a ver eso actuaron inmediatamente y fueron a defender a Tom, desde atrás vino Marco que atacó con una cadena sometiéndolo ahorcándolo por el cuello y desde un portal por el costado apareció Hekapoo infiriéndole un par de cortes en la espalda y otros guerreros también fueron, ellos quedaron peleando y Tom en el suelo casi inconsciente y sangrando mucho de la boca y nariz quedó tirado, sin embargo más que el golpe en sí, le dolió aquello que dijo Marcos cuando el ser la iba atacar y era eso de "no te atrevas a golpear a mi Star"

-veo que lo mío con ella está por morir…- decía en voz baja mientras tosía coágulos de sangre que escupía al suelo.

La pelea se estaba poniendo difícil sobre todo porque el monstruo estaba acabando con casi todos los soldados que se habían unido a la batalla, pero cuando se estaban viendo sobrepasados por el monstruo, en eso llega uno más que se une a la batalla, era Rhombulus.

Hekapoo al verlo se sorprende que alguien más de la comisión mágica quisiera pelear

-qué haces aquí Rhombulus?- le pregunta incrédula

-vine a ayudarlos contra esa cosa- responde convencido

-qué bueno, sólo cuídate!- le dice mientras abre otro portal y desapareciendo para tratar de atacar de nuevo

Star recupera la conciencia, pero su cuerpo quedó adolorido, su nariz sangraba evidenciando algún tipo de daño interno por el castigo que recibió de parte del monstruo.

-te sientes bien?- le pregunta un soldado a la princesa

-sí, me siento bien, sólo algo adolorida de mi estómago, pero nada grave- le dice al tratar de levantarse con dificultad.

Por otra parte, los demás seguían peleando fuerte y sin pausas, aunque ya tanta batalla sin obtener ningún resultado ya los estaba agotando, de pronto a Rhombulus se le ocurre una idea, pero necesitaba ayuda así que él dice:

-tengo una idea, pero tienen que ayudarme, ¡Marco, intenta agarrarlo con ayuda de Nachos y tú cadena y trata levantarlo lo más alto que puedas!- dice gritando y luego agrega- Star, si puedes, elévame por favor, hasta llegar a sus manos!- ella se vuelve a transformar y va en la ayuda de Rhombulus.

el plan se pone en marcha, a Marco le costó agarrarlo, pero después de varios intentos pudo hacerlo, sin embargo, la fuerza de la bestia lo superaba y le dijo a Rhombulus:

\- Rhombulus, apresúrate, no creo que pueda aguantar más…!-

Así que se apresuró, ya que no aguantaría tanto tiempo; él agarró con mucha fuerza a Chernobog y Rhombulus lo congela dentro de un cristal, el cuerpo de este que quedó encerrado, todos se quedan en silencio viendo que por fin se pudo hacer algo, los pocos que quedaban vivos comienzan a celebrar, Rhombulus se jacta de su hazaña.

-no puedo creerlo, funcionó, FUNCIONÓ!- grita entusiasmado mientras los demás lo aplauden, sin embargo, su celebración sólo duró un poco, porque mientras lo hacía el cristal empezó a temblar y a agrietarse lentamente, claramente se empezó a liberal del mismo

\- Rhombulus, Rhombulus!- le gritaban

-qué, qué ocurre…- Chernobog se había logrado liberar del cristal y golpeó al pobre Rhombulus rompiendo su cabeza en mil partes las serpientes de sus manos dejaron de moverse dejando en claro que lo había acabado de matar

Star, Marco, Tom, Hekapoo y los demás vieron como lo mató, todos se pusieron furiosos y tristes a la vez, sobre todo Heka que no solo lo conocía, sino que también era parte de la comisión mágica era un amigo que acababa de perder por culpa de Chernobog.

Todos están cansados frente a la fuerza del monstruo, pero Tom que ya no le importaba nada ya que sabía que Star lo dejaría, se levanta limpiando su boca de la sangre y de la tierra y toma una espada y corre hacia el ser, mientras lo hace grita desde su alma y va decidido a enterrarle la espada sin importar lo que le cueste; rápidamente se acerca a él, Star le grita que no vaya, que no vale la pena hacer eso, pero éste no la escucha, simplemente va, de pronto ella se levanta para ir a buscarlo, pero justo Marco la detiene y dice:

-no vayas Star, no lo hagas!…- deteniéndola con sus brazos

-pero!…-

-pero nada!, no quiero que esa cosa te haga daño- le dice de forma fuerte y firme

Ellos simplemente lo ven impotentes como corre. Tom al llegar cerca de Chernobog y queriendo darle una estocada, el ser alcanza a agarrarlo del cuello, pese a eso Tom igual le enterró la espada en uno de sus pectorales, apenas si pudo enterrar la punta, pero de igual forma lo levanta y de esa manera toma con su mano libre la espada, apretando la hoja e incluso cortándose él mismo los dedos, de forma brusca se la arranca y a continuación usa la misma en contra de Tom cortándolo desde el hombro hasta la cintura, atravesando su pecho y parte del abdomen luego de eso lo lanza con gran fuerza en contra de un montón escombros, suerte para el chico que sólo usó la punta además que la armadura lo salvó en parte, le hizo una herida superficial, el quedó ya muy magullado en el piso.

Los demás vieron con impotencia toda la escena, Star se pone a llorar, a Marco le entran ganas de ir y pelear, pero sabe que sería inútil hacer eso, que sería otra víctima, en eso ve a Hekapoo que se acerca con gran rapidez para sacar a Tom abriendo un portal y llevándoselo

Sólo quedan ellos dos para hacerle frente

-…ya me hartó, YA ME HARTÓOOO!-

Al gritar eso Chernobog mira al muchacho y comienza a caminar hasta donde ellos con paso firme, fuerte tan fuerte que cada paso hacía temblar el suelo, cada paso lo daba sin pausas.

-Star, recuperaste tus tijeras interdimensionales?- le dice

-sí, pero qué piensas hacer, no quiero que hagas nada peligroso…- le responde

-DÁMELAS!-

-Star ponte a cubierto, escóndete lo mejor que puedas- le dice a la chica

-pero…-

-pero nada!, solo hazlo!- le dice algo enojado

Star se las pasa, el chico abre un portal y se va a la tierra, él tenía un último plan que no le había contado a nadie y esperaba que funcionase; tenía un camión cisterna lleno de gasolina, c-4 y un detonador a control remoto, su plan era volar por los aires al bichejo.

Marco se subió al camión y rápidamente lo echó a andar y con una gran rabia condujo el mismo atravesando la dimensión, aumentando la velocidad a todo lo que pudo, cuando vio que se acercaba al monstruo saltó fuera del camión tal cual lo haría un acróbata rodando por el suelo llenándose de tierra, parándose y corriendo para ponerse a salvo tras un edificio en ruinas, viendo como el camión se acercaba, obviamente el ser se iba a echar a volar batiendo sus alas, pero Marco tenía eso previsto y cuando vio que ponía sus alas listas para volar y así evitar el choque, el chico saca el detonador y lo presiona

La explosión hace volar el camión por los aires, la onda de choque fue tan fuerte que reventó las ventanas de alrededor, no había nada más que fuego, humo, chatarra, escombros y cenizas.

Marco después de un rato y viendo que no había signos del ser, salió de donde se había puesto a cubierto para mirar, lentamente y mientras se disipaba el humo caminó hasta el centro mismo de la explosión

-espero que ya no esté vivo- pensaba para él mismo

Star también salió de donde se escondió, pero ella no fue, simplemente se limitó a mirar desde lejos

Marco estaba demasiado seguro que esa explosión había eliminado al monstruo, paso a paso se acercaba a la zona "cero", hasta que finalmente llegó a un montón de metal retorcido encendido al rojo vivo.

-es difícil que haya quedado vivo…- dijo mientras veía quemarse todo

Había silencio, ya estaba por ocultarse el sol, solo se escuchaba el viento y el sonido de las llamas

-al fin…- se dijo de forma aliviada, en eso se da la vuelta para irse, cuando desde atrás Chernobog se levantó de entre los escombros ardientes o más bien se arrastró ya que la explosión misma le arrancó las piernas, desgarró las alas y un brazo se lo dejó colgando debido a que un trozo de metal se atravesó casi partiéndoselo por completo, estando dañado aun así siguió y se arrastró hasta alcanzar a agarrarle el tobillo a Marco, él se da la vuelta mira hacia abajo y lo ve.

-maldito, es que nunca te vas a morir?!...-

El monstruo sube la cabeza lo mira con una ira notoria y da un grito a la vez que aprieta el tobillo del chico, lo apretó tan fuerte que se lo fractura y corta su tendón de Aquiles, el chico cae al suelo, adolorido a no dar más.

Lo que quedaba del monstruo al verlo trata de montarse encima de Marco y trata de agarrarlo del cuello para matarlo por medio de la asfixia, con su mano quemada agarra el cuello del chico y éste dice con voz ahogada:

-…veo que no… te vas a rendir…, pues yo tampoco…- dice tosiendo y tratando de respirar lo mejor que podía

Marco toma las tijeras y con la poca fuerza que le queda abre un portal al tártaro en donde se tira él junto con chernobog, al pasar el portal se cierra inmediatamente, desde lejos Star observa la escena y va corriendo para tratar de hacer algo, pero no alcanza, solo llega cuando ambos ya se habían ido, la chica se arrodilla sola en medio del desastre que dejó la pelea, estaba llena de tierra, sucia, sudada y con su vestido con sangre.

-Marco, decidió irse con ese monstruo, se sacrificó…- no pudo evitar sentirse mal, unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir y a rodar por sus mejillas, la chica lloró amargamente, quedó ahí arrodillada viendo como el amor de su vida quizá no vuelva jamás, otros sobrevivientes se acercaron a la princesa para ayudarla, pero ésta no quiso recibir ayuda de nadie, sólo le interesaba saber qué pasó con Marco, ella seguía ahí en plano reino de Mewni en desastre total.

Del tártaro Marco pudo salir gracias a Hekapoo, que entró y lo vio inconsciente, lo sacó de allí y se lo llevó de inmediato al reino de la tierra para que lo atendieran en un hospital donde lo intervinieron inmediatamente, ella lo dejó y se fue, pasó lo mismo con Tom que tomó su cuerpo y se lo llevó a su dimensión para que lo curaran.

Casi una semana después de lo ocurrido, ya hubo todos los cortejos fúnebres y los entierros para todos los fallecidos en la batalla que nunca olvidará Mewni; Star seguía sin saber nada de Marco y eso la tenía triste

-quisiera saber qué pasó con Marco, espero no esté…- pensaba la angustiaba a sobre manera pensar que hubiese muerto.

Marco esa misma tarde apareció con su pierna enyesada a visitar a Star al palacio que lo estaban reconstruyendo, golpea la puerta y sale la madre la reina Moon y al verlo se alegra muchísimo le da un abrazo, como si se tratase de un hijo, lo invita a pasar y llama a la chica, Star se emociona al verse, se abrazan muy fuertemente y ella se queja de repente:

-ouch!-

-qué te pasa Star?- pregunta preocupado el chico

-es que…-, mejor es que lo mires- dice, a continuación, se levantó su blusa, Marco se pone rojo, lo que le mostró fue que tenía un vendaje desde sus pechos hasta su abdomen y después le dice:

-mira, te acuerdas del golpe que me dio el monstruo?, resulta que me fracturó dos costillas y me dejo herido parte de mi esternón, pero lo bueno es que me estoy recuperando-

-eso suena doloroso, igual que yo que quedé bien después de la operación de mi tendón- replica

-en fin, cambiando de tema, Marco me alegra tanto verte, pensé que te había pasado algo malo- le dice sin poder ocultar su cara de felicidad de poder verlo otra vez -pero, dime que pasó cuando caíste por el portal?- le pregunta

-bueno, cuando abrí el portal caímos los dos, yo me subí encima del monstruo ese y procuré caer encima, cuando ya hubimos tocado tierra Chernobog me soltó del cuello y es que ahí justo estaban esperándolo un par de seres de esa dimensión, eran unos seres altísimos, casi de dos metros y medio con largos brazos que estaban vestidos de negro, con unas máscaras muy extrañas, en fin tomaron del brazo a Chernobog y le pusieron una cadena y lo comenzaron a arrastrar a una jaula que estaba hecha de diamantes con oro, uno de esos seres sacó de entre sus ropajes una especie de "scroll" y le leyó su sentencia, en cuanto a mi yo perdí la conciencia tras un par de minutos, no sé quién me sacó de allí en ese momento, pero luego Hekapoo me dijo que ella me había rescatado.

-hmmm…- dice pensativa Star y enseguida pregunta de nuevo

-y cómo es el tártaro?- pregunta Star a Marco mientras están sentados en el patio improvisado real que están reconstruyendo

-…bueno, es un lugar horrible, es como un desierto sin sol, pero muy caluroso, hay ríos de lava y cenizas de carbón hirviente por todos lados, cuando por fin encerraron a Chernobog en aquella jaula hecha completamente de diamantes fue bajado por un foso oscuro mal oliente, en donde su sentencia por la eternidad fue que le lloverían piedras incandescentes. es muy horroroso ese lugar, no quisiera volver a verlo nunca más-

-suena como si el castigo fuera pavoroso- replica Star

-ha y antes de que se me olvide, sabes quién dejó salir al monstruo?- le dice

-fue ludo, vi su cuerpo calcinado al lado de la jaula de Chernobog, supongo que le debió haber dado las tijeras para liberarlo. En fin, creo que no le resultó, supongo que al liberarlo lo mató o algo, no lo sé- le dice Marco

-…mmm…- se limitó a decir Star

-pero ya no quiero hablar más de eso, ahora hablemos de nosotros; yo terminé con Tom y no se lo tomó a mal, ya sabía que yo te extrañaba y te quería desde antes, pero aún me siento algo mal por él, sólo me dijo que me deseaba lo mejor para mí y que fuera feliz- dice suspirando

-Y tú ya le dijiste a Hekapoo?- le pregunta Star

El chico toma algo de aire, traga saliva y comienza a contar lo que le había acontecido al terminar con ella.

-Hekapoo, tenemos que hablar…- le dice Marco

Ella se lo queda viendo algo asustada, como intuyendo que algo malo le iba a decir

-que ocurre Marco?-

-mira Hekapoo…, te tengo que decir algo y es que hemos pasado cosas muy lindas y ese tiempo aprendí muchas cosas de ti y te doy las gracias, pero ahora me di cuenta de que amo a Star y que deseo estar a su lado, lo que quiero decir es que voy a terminar lo nuestro…- le dice

Hekapoo se queda en silencio bajando la mirada por un buen rato y tras eso le responde

-está bien, nada que hacer, si deseas irte solo vete…-

-…te traje tu espada- dejándosela sobre una mesa

-por qué sigues aquí?..., VETE, NO TE QUIERO AQUÍ Y NO QUIERO VOLVERTE A VER, SOLO LAAARGATEEE!- se lo dice mientras sus ojos estallaron en lágrimas

Marco queda choqueado y en silencio abre un portal y se va dejándola sola, llorando, como si le hubiesen hecho el peor de los daños, quedando deshecha, su corazón roto en mil partes, se tapaba su cara secándose sus ojos.

-maldito Marco, me hizo tan feliz mientras estuvo conmigo…- dice lamentándose

-…Y eso básicamente, igual me sentí mal por ella, no quise romperle su corazón, pero no esta bien si la engañaba contigo, quiero decir, no podría tener a dos personas a quienes amar, eso sería injusto para ti y ella- suspira

Star toma la mano de Marco y le sonríe mientras se miran sus caras comienzan a acercarse, sus bocas quedan juntan y se besan, estaba todo en silencio y sus respiraciones quedaron al unísono, luego acercaron más sus cuerpos abrazándose, todo muy romántico cuando de repente

-ouch!, Marco me abrasaste muy fuerte, recuerda mis costillas-

-lo… lo siento Star…- se disculpa

-jajajajaja, tranquilo, sólo trátame suavemente- le dice sonrojándose, luego agrega -por sierto, mis padres te nombrarán "Sir" o sea serás miembro de la corte del reino de Mewni de forma oficial, serás "Sir Marco", bueno, en realidad a ti a todos los que sobrevivieron a la batalla, Tom, Hekapoo, Higgs, etc.-

\- ha sí, que bien- le dice alegremente

-bueno y ahora que hacemos?- le pregunta Star

-qué tal si vamos por unas pizzas?- le propone Marco

-sí, me parece bien!-

Ambos se paran cada uno con sus heridas de batalla, pero eso no les pareció importarles, eso no les detuvo en nada, se tomaron de la mano y abrieron un portal a la tierra en donde tendrían su primera cita ya no como amigos, si no como novios, estaban juntos y eso era lo que importaba.


End file.
